Where Your Loyalties Lie
by cosmic-divinity
Summary: Col is a wanderer with loose ties to the Yiga clan. He questions whether the hero is really their enemy and if he deserves the fate of death. He wanders the wilderness looking for his own answers. He meets the hero of legend when he saves him from a rampaging lynel.
1. Chapter 1

Col remembered the shouts of glee when news of the hero awakening spread through the Yiga clan. The location was unknown to anyone. All any of them could do was sit and wait. Col had never really been interested in killing, at least not as much as the others of his group. Many times, he stayed clear of the hideout in the highlands and travelled further east near Mt. Lanayru. It wasn't that he hated them. They were his family and all he had that he could call that, but sometimes it was a little much for him. Besides, Col enjoyed travelling and seeing the different lands around Hyrule. He'd leave slaying the hero to them. They can have their glory and fame. He was content with being known as a wanderer. He wasn't a deserter. He still stuck to the Yiga ways or at least acted like it, so at least he wasn't known as a traitor and had his brethren out hunting him. The benefit of being in the Yiga clan was the monsters left him alone since he technically had allegiance to Ganon. Really, the only Yiga clothing he wore anymore was his bandana with the eye symbol on it. When travelling through strange lands and villages, he wore traveler's clothes to keep a low profile. He kept his hair in a short, buzzed style to look ordinary.

 _I'm not anything special. Just a simple wanderer._

What was the point of being proud to be in the clan when he had nothing to show for it. His combat skills were average at best. He could defend himself when needed but nothing close to the skills the others had. He figured he was better off on his own than to be a burden to them.

It was a usual sunny day out in the hills near the great mountain. Col had just killed a deer, carrying the fresh meat in a sack to be roasted later for dinner. On the way, he stopped to pick a few Silent Princesses. He heard stories about this flower being a favorite of Princess Zelda, and they always interested him. They sparkled brilliantly in the moonlight, and Col knew there was a full moon tonight. He tucked two carefully in his pocket and continued walking among the trees. He was nearing a particular spot that he always made a point to avoid. Instead of continuing along the path, he went to the right and up along the hill. There was a frightening beast man many referred to as a Lynel. He knew better than to stray into the path of one from a previous encounter that he barely escaped from in one piece. They were nothing to mess with that was for sure. He hadn't met any others, but they had to be just as menacing as the Lanayru one. Col didn't want to chance being spotted by it, so he stayed out of sight, though he could hear its heavy hoofs pound the ground with each step it took.

As he was sneaking, Col bolted upright when he heard the beast roar followed by the cry of someone nearby. All he could hear was light, hurried footsteps followed closely by the stomping hooves of the lynel. Col bit his lip and finally ran over to the edge of the hill. He crawled on the ground and looked out into the small valley below where the lynel usually patrolled. He blinked in surprise as he watched a person wearing a dark hood being chased by the lynel and firing arrows back at it. That only enraged the beast even more as it shot ice arrows at the other. Some barely missed the traveler, and Col was rather impressed by their quickness and accuracy. However, the lynel's raw power was clearly superior. The traveler cried out again as one of its ice arrows plunged into their shoulder, causing them to falter and nearly fall over. Col was repeatedly telling himself not to get involved. That was a sure-fire way to just end up getting himself killed.

In the last second, as the lynel was closing in on the traveler, Col teleported using his magic he learned since he was a child in the Yiga clan. He burst in front of the traveler in a burst of flame and quickly took the other into his arms and teleported towards the other side of the hill where he had been before the lynel could do any more damage. He panted as he hid behind a tree with the traveler in his arms. Sweat beaded up around his temples as he tried desperately hard to quiet his breathing even with his chest heaving up and down from nearly staring death in the face aka an enraged lynel. He could hear the heavy hoofbeats along with grunts. It wasn't so quick to give up yet as it looked around the area. Finally, with a booming roar, it ran off elsewhere. Col waited until he could no longer hear it and breathed a sigh of relief, relaxing some but still holding the other in his arms. On his way out of there, he picked up the sword and bow that the traveler had dropped in the process of the fight.

He walked to the ruins by the lake, choosing a spot that offered them shelter. Carefully, he laid the other on the stone, using his blanket as a pillow for the traveler's head, the cloak still hiding their head. Before that, he got a fire going with some flint and warmed his hands by the flames. He glanced over as curiosity was getting the better of him. With careful hands, he removed the hood that was obscuring the traveler's face and gasped when he saw the golden hair and fair face.

"I'm just jumping to conclusions..he just looks like the hero is all. He's Hylian..so what?" Col said to himself.

Just to be sure, he looked through his things. His face went pale when he pulled out a blue tunic among the traveler's things.

"The Champion's tunic..the one they spoke about.."

Col glanced over at the Hylian again. He certainly did have a resemblance to the hero. Now he was left wondering what to do. Certainly, as being part of the Yiga clan, he should do the right thing and alert the others. He didn't want to be the one to slay him. Someone else could have that glory, but now he was the one that found the hero. He gasped as the Hylian flinched and groaned in pain.

"The arrow! How could I have forgotten?" he groaned and immediately began to warm up a piece of cloth.

Now, came the hard part. It looked like he was still unconscious, which was good since he was sure this was going to hurt immensely. He first checked to see how much the arrow had gone through. Sure enough, the tip was sticking out the backside, most likely due to the strength of the lynel. That was good. It would make taking it out much easier and less painful for the Hylian hero. What was he thinking? If anything, he should leave the arrow in. It would make him weaker and easier for another Yiga to kill him. Col bit his lip as he undid the other's protective tunic to reveal more of his shoulder. No, this was the right thing to do for now. He couldn't leave him in pain like this. He might not survive if he doesn't get that arrow out.

Col started by snapping the tail off of the arrow. Very carefully, he lifted the Hylian's shoulder slightly and ever so slowly slid the rest of the arrow out. The tips of his fingers burned with the icy cold from the arrow's head. He heard the other groan slightly while he was in the process of sliding the arrow out but that was all. Next, he took the hot cloth and pressed it to the wound and put another piece on the other side. It would at least warm up his skin and hopefully prevent any more damage from the cold magic from the arrow. What was this guy thinking just taking on a lynel like that? He was the hero and all but still. Lastly, Col dragged him closer to the fire so he'd keep warm and huddled by the glowing flames himself. He knew he wouldn't be getting much sleep. There was too much anxiety on this whole situation for any hope of sleep.

 _I'll figure out what to do with him in the morning._

Col didn't end up getting a wink of sleep. He was too nervous both for the well being the Hylian and what he should even do with him. Loyalty to his brethren was important, but he didn't even want to imagine what they'd do with the Hylian when he handed him over. Most likely, he would be welcomed back with a standing ovation but at what cost? The winds on the edge of the mountain seemed to bite right through his heavy clothes. Whenever he felt the numbing cold sink through to his skin, he added fuel to the fire and scooched the other closer to it. He even went out to the nearby trees whenever he was running low on fuel. At the most, he ended up half asleep sitting up and instantly woke up whenever his head went forward too much.

In the morning, it was a groan from the other that made him wake up suddenly. The Hylian was definitely stirring now. Col watched as his brows furrowed, and his eyes slowly opened. Overnight, Col had gone through this scenario over and over again in his head, but now that it was actually happening, he froze up and merely stared at the other. For a while, the two simply stared at each other. All that could be heard was the howling winds from the mountain along with the periodical distant roar of the lynel in the distance.

"Um, don't worry. The lynel doesn't go beyond the area it patrols. We're safe here," Col said, clearing his throat nervously. "I'm glad you're alright. I got the ice arrow out, but I expect you're still pretty sore."

"Th-thank you," the Hylian said, biting his lip as he slowly sat up. "What's your name..if I might ask?"

"Oh! Uh, it's Col," he stammered, barely getting the words out. "Wh-what's yours?"

"I'm Link. Sorry to cause you such trouble. I thought I'd be able to get away from that thing, but even I make mistakes sometimes," he chuckled, though it sounded a bit sad.

"Link," Col thought to himself.

He found that he was saying that name over and over again in his head. He had only ever known the other as either "the Hylian" or "hero." Well, it was only natural that a hero had a name.

"Link..you're the hero legends speak of, right?"

"That's right. I'm supposed to be the one to stop the Calamity..so the legend speaks."

"Wow, you're pretty young for being what…like one hundred seventeen," Col said with a bit of a chuckle, hoping to lighten the mood.

"Heh, yeah. Well, I was put into a deep slumber for one hundred years, but it seems things have only gotten worse since then."

"Well..that's not entirely true. Many towns have been rebuilt. And sure, there are crazy monsters out there, but many are learning how to fight them, so there is a bright side."

Col looked to the east, watching the sun slowly make its way up the mountain. It was dawn and soon to be morning. He wasn't sure how well of a healing job he did for Link. It'd be a good idea to seek further medical attention since he wasn't a healer. The Yiga clan was still well in his mind as he helped Link to his feet. The other was still rather wobbly on his feet. Going to the nearest town on foot wasn't ideal, but it's all they had for now.

"You're still not well. We should get you to Hateno Village. They have an inn where you can take it easy and better food than we'll find out here."

Link complied with a nod. As they walked down the path, he leaned heavily onto Col at times. During the journey, Col prayed that they wouldn't run into any disguised Yiga clan members. He didn't know if he had the heart yet to pick to either defend Link or side with the Yiga. For now, all that was on his mind was getting him to the village safe and sound.


	2. Chapter 2

Col got them to Hateno village in record time. The sun was just about to set over the mountain. It would've been disastrous if they hadn't made it there before dark, he'd have monsters to deal with. Usually, the monsters would leave him alone due to his ties with the Yiga, but with Link in tow, they'd most likely attack. Link ended up passing out just as they got there, so Col carried him in his arms and immediately went to the inn. He paid extra for a room with the softer beds and plopped Link down on one of the two.

"I'll be back. I'll get us some good food and cook up some medicine," he said, even though the other was still unconscious.

As he was getting ready to leave, he stared curiously at a tablet looking thing hanging from Link's belt. It had a sheikah insignia on it.

"A..sheikah slate?" he muttered to himself but shook his head. "I need to focus on getting him better."

Col made his way to the nearest shop, hurrying since he wanted to get there before they closed up for the night. He ended up buying a few bird eggs and milk and hurried over to the big cooking pots outside. After getting a good fire going, he cooked up an egg pudding with some spare can sugar he carried with him. He then pulled out some Hylian herb and cooked it with some mushrooms to make some medicinal food. He noticed some strange glances towards him, not that it wasn't something he was used to, but he was more focused on keeping a low profile now more than ever. As quickly as he could, he made his way back to the inn and got to their room.

The smell from the freshly cooked food seemed to rouse Link a bit. Col heard the other groan quietly, rolling onto his side and propping himself up on his elbows.

"Oh, good, you're up. I just cooked some food up. You should probably take the medicinal one first. It'll help you feel better, though I'm sure you're probably familiar with it," Col said and handed him a plate with the healing vegetable dish.

Link uttered a small thank you before immediately devouring what was on the plate. Col watched with intrigue as he ate some of the egg pudding. His face seemed to regain some color, and he sat up further. Col couldn't quite explain it, but he felt a sense of relief at seeing Link looking better. He was still on edge on what the right thing to do is, but it made him happy to see the other eating well. Once Link had finished that, he handed him the rest of the egg pudding, insisting that Link needed it more than he did.

"You need to regain your strength. You're the one that's injured after all."

"Thanks, Col. I don't know if I'd be here without you," Link beamed with a wide grin.

"I say we both get some rest now. We could use it," Col said with a nod.

As he slipped off his cloak, he made sure to not let his Yiga bandana show, tucking it away underneath his tunic. Lastly, he slipped his boots off and got into the other bed. It wasn't long until Link was back to being fast asleep, feeling nice and warm with a full stomach. Col smiled warmly as he watched him for a few seconds then blew the lantern out, engulfing the room in darkness besides the pale light from the moon.

In the morning, Col woke up to find the bed next to his to be empty. He felt a twinge of sadness in his chest, feeling rather heavy as he pulled himself out of bed and slipped his boots back on. It was for the best. The legendary hero travelling with someone still loosely tied to the Yiga clan wouldn't work anyway. Besides, Col was used to travelling alone. He'd been doing since he left them to wander around the wilds. Still, he couldn't help but to wear a disappointed frown on his face as he walked down the stairs and towards the door.

"Hey! Your friend is waiting outside for you!" Pura shouted to him from the desk.

"Oh, uh, thanks!"

Just the thought of Link waiting for him instead of just leaving made him smile and his heart flutter slightly, though that was embarrassing to admit. He shouldn't even be associating himself with the hero. It could potentially put him in even more danger, especially if they sent spies after him. Col's eyes went wide once he opened the door and spotted Link waiting at the bottom of the stairs. The morning sunlight made his golden hair practically glimmer. Light blue eyes met Col's deep brown ones, and their gazes locked for a moment. Col kept it for a moment before glancing elsewhere when his embarrassment got the better of him.

"Hey, Col! You're finally up!" Link waved and motioned for him to come closer.

"Oh, uh, hey!" Col waved back and wore a nervous grin, cursing to himself for getting noticed.

Link motioned for him to follow him down the main road that went through Hateno Village, and with a gulp, Col walked next to him.

"I have to thank you for saving me from that lynel. I guess I misjudged its speed. I thought I'd be able to get out of there with ease."

"You should be more careful around those things. I've been all around these lands and have seen a few of them. They show no mercy. I have the scars to prove that," Col sighed, scratching the back of his neck.

He mostly kept his eyes forward, and it took all of his will power to not glance over to the side at Link. He was too embarrassed to admit it, but the hero of legend was rather good looking and around his age too.

"So, you're quite knowledgeable then? That might be helpful. You see, I don't really remember much from one hundred years ago. I'm recovering a few memories bit by bit, but not very much has come back to me unfortunately. Maybe you could serve as a guide to me."

"A guide? I mean..I guess I see no problems with that," Col muttered.

"That is if you want to. You have no obligation to help me since you just saved me from recklessly running into a lynel. I swear I'm much more graceful than that."

"I..think a big decision like that will take some time for me to decide, if that's alright. You see, I've been travelling alone for a while, so travelling with someone is going to be different. It's not that it's bad. I just need a bit of time," Col stammered, stopping himself before he rambled on further.

"Alright. Would you mind helping me with something while you decide?" Link asked as they started walking up the road out of the village.

"Sure, what would that be?"

"A farm in the village is having problems with monsters coming at night and taking their sheep. The girl said the monsters come up from the beach, so that's where we're going. We're going to head down to Hateno Beach."

"Some monsters, huh? That shouldn't be too hard. Sure, I'm game."

Col felt his face instantly heat up at the beaming smile Link gave him and again focused on the road ahead of them.

The road going down towards the beach winded in a zig zag down the steep hill. It was dotted with a few trees, and Col could spot the shadowy figures of deer hiding amongst them. The sea wind brought the smell of the salt of the ocean, and Col enjoyed every minute of it. The air down here was so refreshing, and it seemed that Link thought so too. Now that he thought about it, maybe this was some sort of test. Maybe Link wanted to see what he was capable of when it came to fighting skill. It was probably best to avoid fighting with his sickle for now. It wasn't a problem since he had acquired a few other weapons in his time of wandering. He'd go with the sword he had by his side.

Once they reached the beach, they could hear the monsters well before they could see their little fort. It wasn't really a fort, more like a wooden platform built around a tree. Col and Link peeked over from a rocky outcrop to get a sense of what they were dealing with.

"I can see the sheep," Col whispered and pointed to a corral that the Bokoblins were keeping the sheep in.

"Looks like a few Moblins and Bokoblins," Link said with a nod. "I'll take the ones on the platforms out with my arrows while you rush in for the others. How about that?"

"I should be able to handle that," Col replied, drawing his sword.

Link readied his bow, drawing an arrow onto the string until it was drawn taunt. He gave him a nod soon after he fired the arrows. The two arrows found their targets on the platforms with direct head shots. They dug in deep as the monsters screamed before disappearing into a mist. Col lunged forward as the others looked around in confusion, trying to find the assailant. He took advantage of this to plunge his sword directly into a huge Moblin's chest followed swiftly by the other one. Once he got the bigger ones out of the way, he lunged at the smaller Bokoblins and easily took them out with a few swings of his sword. Link finished off the last one before it had a chance to attack Col. Its screams vanished as fast as the dark mist did. The two of them stood there for a moment, panting and catching their breath. Col smiled as he slid the sword back into its scabbard and quickly ran over to let the captive sheep out. With Link's help, they guided them back to the village and got them back to the farm safe and sound.

"Wow! You're amazing, Col!" Link said, giving him a pat on the back.

The two of them were sitting on a fence and drinking some of the milk that had been their reward for freeing the sheep.

"Oh, th-thanks! It's nothing really. Those monsters were pretty weak."

"So, have you thought about my offer to travel with me?"

Col thought about it for a moment. There was something about Link that simply drew Col to him. He didn't want to admit that it was a crush, but who knows, it might be. The only way to explore this further would be to accept his offer. Besides, travelling with someone had its advantages, and Link would certainly make for some interesting adventures. His only worry was running into someone from the Yiga clan and possibly getting recognized. The last thing he needed was Link finding out he had ties to the Yiga, especially with the obvious Sheikah slate he was carrying.

"You know, I think I will accept that offer. It'll be fun." Col nodded and finished off the rest of his milk.

Link gave him his usual friendly smile that never failed to make Col blush. He braced his hands against the fence to keep himself from falling over.


	3. Chapter 3

Cold wind from the highlands travelled down to the valley and made the leaves sing their chorus that carried on to all the others. It was a comforting sound that made Col feel safe even when walking alone in the woods, but it was doing little to comfort him at this moment. It wasn't so bad when him and Link were in the village since most of the Yiga disguised themselves as travelers and scouted out on the roads winding through the wilderness. However, now they were heading out of village towards Kakariko village. They'd go past the Twin Peaks, and he heard Link mentioning stopping by the stable there since they'd get to Kakariko in no time on a horse.

"Oh, yeah, horses are pretty cool, really nice for travelling unless you're going over mountains," Col said suddenly when he noticed he was zoning out.

Monsters that would usually jump out at travelers along the path stayed clear of them when they saw Col. Col's gaze was enough to make them back up in the grass from their hiding spots, though they still grunted and sniffed suspiciously as they passed. Link's attention was on Col, so he barely noticed the monsters that were waiting in the tall grass.

"Hm, strange. I heard monsters usually attacked travelers walking here," Link pondered with a shrug.

"Yeah, well, it is day time. Maybe they're asleep or something."

As they passed the walls of an old fort, they entered a vast field of tall grass filled with dead guardians. This field always sent chills down Col's spine, especially if he was going through it at night. He knew they were dead and though a few might still be active if one walked right up to it, they still creeped him out. It was like a graveyard of some sort. It made him remember having a guardian sicked on him during his training to test his strength. With one arm broken and contusions all over his body, he had barely defeated it alive, finally driving a blade through its eye and plunging it deep so it stuck out the other side. It took all the remaining strength he had left since the thing was so tough. The boss had only given him an approving nod as the other clan members had to drag him out of there after he collapsed. From then on, he avoided any living guardians. He'd rather swim across a lake than run into one. It was Link gently grabbing his arm that brought him back to the present.

"You alright? You stopped walking and were shaking like crazy." Link gazed around at the dead guardians all around them. "Is it them? Don't worry. They can't hurt us."

"R-right. Sorry," Col muttered and continued walking by his side, sticking closer to him than usual.

Link didn't seem to mind, humming a soft tune as they made their way through the silent field.

They made a stop at the nearby stable right by the beginning of the Twin Peaks. Col took to hanging out by the side of the stable while Link got a horse out. He had to shoo away a dog that was begging for meat by the cooking pot.

"Alright, hop on."

Link sat on top of a strong looking horse who eyed Col suspiciously. With a gulp, Col accepted his extended arm and hopped on the saddle right behind Link. It was then that he realized how small the saddle was. He was snugly right up against Link, causing his cheeks to burn and go bright red. When the horse bolted forward, Col instinctively clung onto Link's waist so he wouldn't fall backwards. He heard a soft chuckle from the other as they made their way to Kakariko village.

"You did that on purpose, didn't you?" Col puffed his cheeks out in a pout but still clung onto Link to steady himself.

"Maybe," Link replied with a smug smirk.

Col found the click clacking of the horse's hooves on the bridge to be rather relaxing, but that didn't last long as he spotted someone being chased by a Bokoblin. It wasn't the fact that they were being chased by a monster, but that Col could tell they were "pretending" to be chased. The disguise would fool most but not Col. That person was from the Yiga. He could tell Link was ready to jump right in when he slowed the horse down. Before he could do anything, Col quickly jumped off the horse, landing on the bridge gracefully.

"I'll handle it," he said before running off towards the Bokoblin.

With one swift swing of his broad sword, it was gone in the purple mist. The disguised Yiga member looked Col up and down and soon recognized the long-lost clan sibling.

"Col? Is that you?" he asked, drawing his hood off as he carefully approached him.

Col made sure to stand just so so Link was out of view of the other. It was hard to place, but he just felt a need to protect the hero, not to mention it was best to avoid conflict with another Yiga.

"Yeah, it's me. You know, just travelling around and such."

"It' been so long! You didn't know me very well, but I watched many of your matches. You're an amazing fighter. So, have you decided to come back?"

"I'm afraid not..not yet. I'm still finding myself, deciding what I really want to do."

"Well, you should decide soon. The clan could really use you. There have been multiple sightings of the hero, but no one has been able to slay him or capture him yet. I know if anyone could do that, you could. I hear Kai has been aiming for that as well. He's been training extra hard, taking on more powerful monsters and areas. If you don't decide soon, he'll take the glory before you can."

Col felt a tight knot in his stomach at the mention of Kai. They had been rivals he supposed. Kai had been especially hurt by his decision to leave and wander the wilds.

"The only way you'll find your purpose is by staying with your family and helping us to secure Ganon's victory. When the world is consumed by him, the Yiga will be the ones to come out on top. Wandering around isn't going to solve any of your problems. Let's slay the hero together!" Those were what Kai had said to him before he left.

Col remembered the desperation in his voice, trying to get him to stay, change his mind somehow. However, Col had made his decision.

"I'll be back, Kai. I just need some time to myself. Goodbye."

Col felt a pang of guilt as he thought back to that moment. If Kai found out who he was travelling with..it'd be the ultimate betrayal. He was befriending..or whatever he was doing..with the hero they were meant to kill.

Glancing back at Link on the horse, he gave him a desperate look and hoped he'd get the message. Link cocked his head to the side but soon realized and pulled the hood of his cloak over his head to fully disguise his face. He made sure to also drape it over the Sheikah slate. With a sigh of relief, Col turned his attention back to the young Yiga member.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not ready yet. I know you guys will be fine without me for now. You have Kai. Well, I need to be on my way before it starts getting dark. See ya."

Col waved as he practically ran back to the horse and hopped back behind Link.

"Let's just make our way past him nice and calm. We don't want to seem suspicious. I'll explain once we're far away from him."

Link nodded and eased the horse into a calm trot. As they passed the disguised Yiga, Col gave a wave in farewell and stayed tense until he was a small dot in the distance and soon gone as they rounded a corner where the path veered to the left. That was when his body finally relaxed.

"Who was he?" Link asked curiously. "Didn't look that dangerous to me."

"I've been around these parts enough to know someone from the Yiga clan when I see one. He was disguised and waiting to trick you into talking to him. Then he'd attack you and probably try to capture or kill you," Col explained, though it felt rather wrong saying it himself since he was Yiga too.

"Wow, well, thanks for handling that. I never would've known until it was too late. Are there others like him?"

"Yeah, they disguise themselves as simple travelers. That's how they'll lure you in. They mainly use sickles as weapons and can use magic too. They're pretty tricky."

"Hmm, I'll have to ask Impa more about that," Link muttered.

Once they dismounted the horse in Kakariko village, Col declined joining him to see Impa.

"Sounds like something you should do on your own..hero business and such. I'll go buy some more supplies and explore around the village, alright?" Col said with a warm smile.

Link gave him a thumbs up and headed up to Impa's place while Col went to the general store. He stocked up on a few food items as well as a new pair of boots. In order to break them in, he wandered around the village, watching out for stray cuckoos that seemed to just run around the place. He enjoyed the pleasant vibe this village had. It was nestled snugly in the mountains, and a light mist always seemed to be about. He spotted many Sheikah symbols all around the place. It would normally make him a bit nervous, but somehow, it brought him comfort. It made him wonder when exactly the Yiga decided to split off from them. He leaned against a fence, deep in thought, staring at a Sheikah symbol on a tapestry. He didn't notice an older woman in Sheikah clothes staring right at him.


	4. Chapter 4

Col instantly froze up once he noticed the stare. He glanced here and there to make sure it was in fact him that she was staring at. This was one of the reasons he usually avoided Kakariko Village. It was full of Sheikah, and even though he bore no Yiga symbol besides his bandana which he always kept hidden, he knew they could probably sense it through his aura. Link was still talking with Impa, leaving Col all on his own. It should be something he was used to, but it became a very scary thing when he was alone in this particular village. He mustered some courage and walked over to her.

"Uh, hello. Is there something you want from me? I noticed you were looking right at me," Col said. He tried his best to make it look like he wasn't intimidated in the slightest, though he doubted it was working all that well.

"I was just curious. I apologize for staring. I've seen the Hylian walk through here a few times, but you're new. I don't recognize you. I'm always interested in travelers that drop by our little village," she explained with a bit of a chuckle.

The intimidation seemed to slowly dissipate as they engaged in a bit of small talk. Col mostly made up where he had come from, hoping she couldn't tell when he was lying. He politely excused himself when he noticed Link coming down the stairs of Impa's place. It looked like he was deep in thought by the look on his face.

"Hey! How'd it go?" Col asked, being slow in his approach.

"Good, good. I chatted with her about my past since I'm beginning to recollect a few memories from a hundred years ago. I'm starting to get an idea of who I am at least."

"Well, that's..really good news, so what's next? Unless you want to part ways here. I understand since you're on a big hero quest and what not." Col was actually feeling a bit reluctant on the idea of going their separate ways. He couldn't quite describe it, but it felt nice to be travelling around with someone instead of going alone. It was the first bit of belonging he had felt in a long time. Before, his journeying by himself, away from the Yiga, had mostly just been wandering from one place to the next. It was wandering without a purpose or more like trying to find one but getting lost along the way. Travelling with Link gave him more of a direction. From watching Link interact with others, he noticed the other usually kept quiet, but that seemed to be the opposite when they were talking to each other. Link was usually quite vocal with him, and it gave their interactions an even more special meaning.

"I never said that," Link chuckled, elbowing him in a playful way. "If you're up for it, I'd love to keep travelling together as long as you don't mind a bit of danger. Where we're going next, we're sure to run into it."

"Danger?" Col snorted, thinking back to when he first rescued Link. "Please. I rescued you from a raging lionel, though I suppose it was mostly me picking you up then running away as fast as I could." Col decided to still exclude the part where he used Yiga magic to get out of there even faster. "So, where are we going next anyway?"

"The Zora domain. It's the closest place to go from Kakariko. Do you know about the divine beasts?" Link talked as he walked over to the edge of the village that overlooked the wetlands far below and Col followed.

"I know a little bit about them though mostly stories. They're like these gigantic machines that have incredible powers. Four champions piloted them. That's about all I know." Of course, that was a blatant lie. Col remembered learning about the divine beasts and the failed battle against Calamity Ganon one hundred years ago. All of the young ones in the Yiga clan did. It was known as a triumphant day to them, though Col never liked hearing about the champions dying and the hero taken to the brink of death.

"Yup! Vah Rutah is the one piloted by the Zora champion, Mipha. I'm slowly remembering her as I recall more memories, but I still feel like I don't know her at all. She must've been great to pilot a divine beast though. From what I've been told, Rutah is the elephant divine beast that controls water. It's still under Ganon's control and needs to be freed. So, we're heading to the Zora domain to learn more."

Col went over the Zora domain in his head. It certainly sounded familiar, and that's when it clicked. He had gone past that area in his travels, though he always avoided it.

"Oh! That's the place that rains so much. I hate travelling in the rain, so I always avoided it. The area does look beautiful though."

"Well, once I appease the beast, it should stop raining over there..hopefully."

Link and Col walked to the edge of a cliff that gave a perfect view of the valley below that was the wetlands. The shallow waters stretched across the vast stretch of land dotted by many little islands connected by bridges that looked like thin black lines from where they were.

"The river after these wetlands is what we're going for. That's where the land of the Zora starts," Link said, glancing over his map on his Sheikah slate.

Col had never seen technology like that before and stared at it curiously. He wondered if there would have been even more advancements from the Sheikah if the Yiga clan had stayed instead of separating from them.

"Alright, let's go down there."

Col had to take a double take from the wetlands back to Link. What on earth was he even talking about? They weren't going to scale the cliff, were they? It'd take hours just to get down there.

"Uh, I think climbing down the cliff would take too much time. We should find a way down towards the wetland stable, maybe take some horses," Col stammered.

"No worries. I have a much faster way." Link started to back up as if he was taking a running start. "Hang onto my waist. When we jump off the cliff, grip on tight."

Col was too busy trying to figure out what Link could possibly have planned as he mumbled to himself but stopped when he noticed Link looking back at him.

"Trust me, Col. I promise we'll be alright."

With a deep breath, Col gathered his courage and wrapped his arms around Link's waist with a nod. He had to hold on tight as Link suddenly lunged forward, holding something in his hands. Col held his breath as they jumped off the cliff. Not daring to look down, he kept his eyes shut as he gripped onto Link to keep from falling off. He nearly slid off as something caught them in the air, slowing their descent and propelling them forward. Once he dared to open one eye, he saw the wetlands moving beneath them. No..it was them that were moving. Glancing up, he saw Link holding onto a small glider. Col wished he could enjoy the moment as much as Link was, but heights like this made his stomach turn. He clutched onto Link the whole ride over the wetlands towards the river, not opening them until his feet were safely planted on the ground.


	5. Chapter 5

The marshlands were as vast as Col remembered once they landed. It was more like a splash than a graceful landing. Col fell right into the shallow, muddy water once he let go of Link. With a sputter, he got back onto his feet. From what he knew of the Zora domain, the rain had never let up in that area ever since the Great Calamity. It made climbing the steep cliffs nearly impossible. To avoid getting completely drenched, Col usually avoided that area though the shining blue peak that jutted out from the landscape always caught his eyes whenever he could spot it in the distance. He let Link lead the way as the two sloshed their way through the wetlands. Any Lizalfos that came charging at them were taken care of quickly with Col's blade, disappearing in a poof of smoke. He remembered the first time he had killed some of Ganon's monsters, always perplexed at how they would simply disappear whenever they were killed. It was creepy in a way, like they were just illusions to begin with. Even when claiming to be so close to Ganon and being the chosen clan to serve him, the Yiga knew almost nothing about him besides that he was ancient and came about every few centuries where a hero and the princess would defeat him time after time. It all sounded like fairy tales to him. When he would glance over at Link, he wondered if he really could be this hero of legend. He could hardly imagine this kid who was around the same age as him being able to defeat something so powerful. However, whenever Link talked to him, he found himself believing his words almost automatically. From the past year of his travels, his trust in others had kept going down. He mostly kept to himself, letting himself be alone with the nature around him, only stopping in towns when he needed supplies or new arrows.

"You're quiet, Col. Something on your mind?" Link asked. They walked along a floating wooden pathway that made travelling across the marshlands much easier. Steadily, they were getting closer to the Zora River. Col could hear the roar of nearby rapids filling the air with their chorus. The question caught him off guard as if Link could hear his thoughts. Of course, he was the hero of legend. It was entirely possible..maybe.

"Oh, just thinking about all my travels I've been on. I've always avoided the Zora Domain since it's constantly raining. It's funny really. I don't even really know why we're going. I'm just following you because I agreed to accompany you," Col said sheepishly. It definitely sounded like a half assed answer.

"Well, I don't want you to feel obligated. You did save me, and for that, I'll be forever grateful, but I understand if you want to go your own way. Basically, I was told to come here where I'll find one of the divine beasts that was taken over by Ganon long ago. I have to free it from his evil will. I know it's strange that I'm telling you all this. People nowadays are so secretive but for a good reason. It's just something about you..I feel like I can trust you. I hope that doesn't sound too childish." Link wore his usual happy grin, giving Col's shoulder a reassuring pat.

"Divine beasts? I know very little about them," Col said, hoping Link couldn't tell that he was blatantly lying. The Master had told them all about the Divine Beasts. He raved about how Ganon easily conquered them along with the Guardians. He knew that Vah Ruta was the one in the Zora Domain, but for now, he'd act clueless. His ties to the Yiga clan were like barbed arrows that stuck to him no matter what he did. Link being the hero they were trying to find, he was sure it would only make things worse if he found out about his time in the Yiga clan.

"Well, they're these huge machines that were piloted by champions from the different races. The one we're going to is Vah Ruta. It was piloted by Mipha, the Zora champion, so I'm told. I'm starting to remember a few memories from a hundred years ago, but they're coming to me in fragments. I know I'm going to get asked if I remember Mipha since apparently, we knew each other back then, but honestly, I don't. I'm hoping that freeing Ruta will help me recall those memories."

"Yeah, that must've been really confusing for you, not knowing who you were and having all these people expecting all this from you. I can't relate to the lost memories stuff, but I can with the expectations part. I..don't like to talk about my past before my wandering, but I'll just say that there were a lot of expectations put on me. I guess I..let a lot of people down, but it was my decision." Col could feel bits of sweat beading up around his temples. Maybe he should just tell him. Link seemed like an understanding guy. If Col just outright said "Hey, I used to be a part of the Yiga clan. I know they want to like kill you and stuff, but I'm not affiliated with them anymore." Link wasn't the problem, even though he still couldn't predict what he would do or how he would react. It was the fact that Yiga clan members were practically everywhere in disguise. Then, there was Kai. Col knew that he still very much wanted Col to rejoin the Yiga, and may or may not have a grudge against him for leaving. Even at peace in the wild, Col always watched his back when travelling along the roads. He ignored every passerby for fear they were part of the Yiga clan and would recognize him.

"Well, the past is the past, right? What matters right now is who we are now. I may not remember much about my past as a hero, but I can try my best to be one now. It's the same with you. I like who you are now, so who you used to be doesn't really matter all that much with how I think of you."

They were right by the river now, walking along the worn path. Link had suddenly turned around and took Col's hands in his own. Col could already feel his face heating up, praying that Link didn't notice. He wasn't sure what Link had planned here. Was it for reassurance, were they going to kiss? Share a tender moment? His imagination was running wild at that point.

"I trust you in helping me with this task, and the tasks after this if you'll still accompany me, Col." He gave Col's hands a little squeeze before bringing his right hand up to be kissed.

It was a simple, polite gesture, but Col's heart thudded in his chest like it would burst out at any second.

"U-uh, yeah, of course. I'd go on any task with you," he said with an obvious voice crack. That had to be one of the dumbest responses he ever attempted to utter.

"Haha, I know I'll be successful if you're with me," Link chuckled and led him along with a hand on his back.

"Oh, good..heh, I hope that didn't sound too sappy."

With Link's keen eye, he spotted a glowing tower in the distance and decided that would be where they would head to. As they came closer to it, they found a beautifully crafted bridge shining blue and silver in the sunlight. The pool around it was a part of the Zora River, and Col hoped they were close to where they needed to be.

A sudden shout from the river broke their little moment, and Col instantly gripped onto the hilt of his sword. Any kind of sound nearby that wasn't him or Link in the wild screamed danger the minute he heard it.

"It's okay, Col. It's just a Zora," Link said and curiously walked over to the Zora waving at them from the river.

"Hello! You two are Hylians, right?" he asked, swimming up to the shore with a joyous smile seemingly plastered on his face.

"Yes, we are. Who are you?" Link asked.

Col could hear the change in Link's voice. The guy was cheery and congenial with anyone friendly, but the change in how he spoke told Col what he was really feeling. His voice was always happy and upbeat whenever they talked, though they were enjoying the scenery around them more. Whenever Link talked to a stranger, his voice dropped in tone and became softer, becoming more timid. Col always noted every change, and he could be sure that he did that around strangers.

"I am Sidon, prince of the Zoras. I had heard about a Hylian coming by here who is the hero of legend and faced Ganon a hundred years ago. Would you happen to be him or your friend over there?" Sidon spoke flamboyantly and with absolute confidence. He definitely was a prince that was for sure.

"Yes, I'm Link. That's my friend Col who is accompanying me on my journey to the Zora Domain," Link said with a nod and showed the Sheikah slate to Sidon.

"Excellent! I must say it is an honor to finally meet you, Master Link, and your honorable friend Col as well. I will lead you to the Zora Domain. Follow me up the river. The road is long and with some enemies along the way, but I know you can do it! I believe in you!"

Col watched in amazement as the Zora prince lept into the air gracefully and swiftly swam up the river.

"Well, he's definitely a prince. Pretty enthusiastic, huh?" Col's smile soon turned to a frown when he spotted the thick rain clouds that overtook the sky directly in front of them. He knew they'd be totally drenched before even getting to that shiny blue mountain.

"He's definitely encouraging. Guess we don't have much of a choice but to follow him. Shall we?" Link extended his hand out for Col to take. Even with his own apprehensions on venturing into this, he took Link's hand with his own smile and a nod. He wanted to be enjoying this, but ever since they arrived at this area, he couldn't shake off the feeling that they were being followed. It could just be the fauna or more Zora, but he prayed it wasn't who he feared it was.


	6. Chapter 6

Col was entirely on edge as they entered the Zora domain. Him and Link were both sopping wet due to the torrential rain they had to trek through along with scraped up knees from the steep cliffs. Even with the shelter from the rain, Col didn't feel any easier. He kept looking around at every Zora he passed, feeling like they could see right through him. He was not looking forward to seeing the king at all as that was where the prince was leading them currently.

"Something wrong, Col?" Link asked, stopping for a second to check on him.

Col hadn't noticed that he had started visibly shivering partly from the cold but more from nerves.

"Um, maybe I should hang back, you know? I mean, this is mostly hero business for you. It's not something I should involve myself in." He hoped Link would understand. If the king figured him out, it could be bad.

"I don't mind. You're helping me out after all." He motioned for Col to keep following him, and Col did so begrudgingly. It'd be less suspicious to just follow. He couldn't really come up with any good excuses anyway.

He felt like the king's eyes were burning right through him as they approached the throne. He kept his gaze towards the floor, afraid of what would happen if he dared to look him in the eyes.

"Father, I've found the Hylian hero. The one spoke of in the legends. He's finally woken up from his slumber," Prince Sidon said with his usual enthusiasm.

Col thought he was about to faint as he noticed that King Dorephan was looking directly at him despite Link being there. He gave a nod of approval but still wore a sort of scowl. What should he do? It was too late to run now. The guards would stop him before he even had a chance to get away. It's not like he would just leave Link's side now. They had already been through so much. He could jump into the water below, but it was possible that he'd drown from the currents or tire out before even getting close to shore. So, he stayed put, waiting with bated breath for what they were going to do with him.

"Yes, you have brought the hero, and I commend you for that, my son; however, I'm afraid an enemy has been brought in as well. How dare you deceive Link and thought you could deceive me. I know a Yiga when I see one."

Col felt strong hands forcibly holding his arms back. A fist in his hair forced him to look up. Part of him had known this was going to happen. There weren't many who could fool the Zora especially not the king. He only regretted not telling Link himself beforehand. He glanced over at him for a moment but had to look away. He couldn't bare to see the look on his face.

"Why have you come here? Did you plan to kill Link when he least expected it pretending to be a loyal companion?" the king demanded, getting up from his throne. He looked even bigger now, much more intimidating.

"I don't have any affiliations with the Yiga anymore, I swear! I'm a deserter. I left because I didn't agree with what they wanted to do. I don't like having to do what Ganon wants. I swear that I don't mean Link any harm." He looked to Link again with pleading eyes. He could feel tears starting to well up in them. Biting down on his lip hard enough to bruise, he willed himself to not start crying no matter how much his chest ached. One of the guards pulled on the bandana he had hidden around his neck to reveal it with the Yiga symbol.

"Not affiliated, huh? Explain that then. Why do you wear the Yiga symbol still if you are a deserter?"

"Memories? I don't know, maybe I hated being in the clan, but I still miss some of the people who were basically my family there." Col didn't know what else to say. The bandana was more of a comfort thing and a reminder of his past. His times alone in the wilds were some of the loneliest he had ever experienced. The one thing he missed from the Yiga was the family he had there. He wasn't sure who his actual parents were. He was most likely an orphan or maybe he was even stolen as a baby, but from day one, the Yiga was all he had ever known. He couldn't just forget them even if he didn't want to be a part of the clan anymore.

"Please, let him go," Link spoke up.

Col's eyes suddenly opened again when he heard his voice. It was that soft yet firm voice that he was slowly beginning to love hearing. The firm grip from the guards was soon replaced by the soft touch of Link's hands on his shoulders, helping him up onto his feet.

"Stand up. There's nothing for you to be ashamed about," he said by his ear and stood there with him.

"Col is my friend. I admit that I didn't know he had been in the Yiga clan, but it doesn't change how I think and feel about him. Right now, what matters is how he is now. He's on our side. He saved me from a raging lynel at the risk of his own safety. I would've died out there if it wasn't for him and probably wouldn't be standing before you now. He's been nothing but kind and protective, so please show him some mercy."

Col quickly tucked the bandana back under his jacket. He felt much more comfortable when it was hidden, mostly for others since he knew how the symbol made others feel. As he got a hold of himself, he clutched at his chest, mostly from what Link was saying. Did he really regard him that highly? King Dorephan seemed to back off some once Link spoke up, sitting back on his throne with a sigh.

"Very well, Link. I don't trust him at all, but if he means so much to you, I'll respect that. Sidon will go over our plan with you."

Once he was done, Col immediately backed off, not wanting to anger him further. He retreated back down the stairs with Link to take a breather.

The two of them didn't say much as Link had just said a whole lot earlier. They took a quiet moment to themselves, leaning against the railing and watching the waterfalls: the water cascading gracefully down to the dark waters down below. Col felt Link's arm around him and dared to scooch a bit closer, not sure how to even put how grateful he was to him into words.


	7. Chapter 7

"You're going up there?" Col went further and dramatically pointed up at the mountain looming over the Zora Domain. It seemed like it would reach up to the very heavens themselves like some kind of legendary mountain that only the great dragons could get to.

"Yup. I have to get those Shock arrows in order to get to the Divine Beast," Link said with a nod, chuckling to himself at Col's reaction.

Col only gave him a look, unamused by his happy demeanor at the moment.

"There's a lynel up on Shatterback Point that he can get the arrows from. It'll be a harrowing challenge, but I know Link can do it! I believe in him, and he's our hero after all," Sidon said with an even happier demeanor that Col would categorize as admirable but nauseating at the same time.

"You remember I had to save you from a lynel, right? I should definitely come with you. I'll be worried sick if you go up there by yourself," Col said, crossing his arms stubbornly. Knowing there was a lynel up there, using Shock arrows no less, made him sure that just the trek up there wasn't dangerous enough.

"I'm afraid this is something only Link can do. We have to stop that Vah Ruta before this whole place is flooded. There is little time, and the only way to get up to Shatterback Point quickly is up a tall waterfall. Link is the only one with the special armor that can swim up it. I wish I could send you with him, but there is only one set of armor that fits Link perfectly." Sidon's look seemed genuinely apologetic. Col cursed under his breath. For now, there really wasn't any other way. He could attempt to climb up that mountain, but there was no way, even with his teleportation magic, that he'd make it there with Link.

"Alright, well, I'll be waiting here for your return then. Best of luck, Link," Col finally conceded. He had been helping out and fighting by Link's side for a short while, really, but he felt bonded to him. He wanted to protect him, knowing the expectations on him. If there was anything good he had learned from being in the Yiga clan, it was to forge your own destiny. Link was bound to the destiny of being Hyrule's hero, but he also wanted to make sure Link was living his life how he wanted to as well. He noticed that Link looked the happiest when he was free.

With a reluctant wave, Col watched as Link left the Domain and disappeared into the pouring rain, headed towards the sheer cliffs. His hand faltered once Link was out of sight, moving to rest over his own heart. Part of him knew Link would be alright, but another couldn't help but worry. After all, he had watched many of his Yiga comrades leave the hideout for various missions and never return. The icy stares from many of the Zora reminded him of just how much disdain many in these lands had for the Yiga. It was never meant to be like this. He truly believed in the ideals and the reasons the Yiga clan broke off, but the harm done to innocent lives definitely wasn't.

"Col, was it?" A hand on his shoulder made him jump a bit, forcing him out of his dazed thoughts. He glanced up to see Prince Sidon still there. "I was wondering if we could have a word while we wait for Link to return. I'd like to know more about you. I know many here, well, don't really like you now that it's known you were part of the Yiga, but I want to understand your story before I make judgements of my own."

"Oh, of course. I'd love to." Col was genuinely surprised. The fear of being treated differently, like the enemy, was why he kept his bandana hidden and simply said he was a traveller. Sidon led him to a small deserted plaza in the domain so they were still sheltered from the rain. Col sat on the ground across from him, biting the inside of his cheek at wondering what Sidon was going to ask.

"So, what would you like to know?" he asked, deciding to break the ice first.

"Let's see, so, you're..I mean were part of the Yiga clan, correct? What was it like, and why did you leave?" He could tell Sidon was trying to hide the fact that he was nervous, but at this point, Col was used to dealing with that.

"Yes, I was. Technically, I'm still somewhat a part of it..in their eyes at least. They were all my family. We trained together, ate together, we did practically everything as teams. I learned independence and finding strength within myself. However, I also learned some terrible truths that I just didn't agree with. I learned that they were taking children from their villages. I was one of those children. I honestly have no memories of my parents or where I came from. All I know is that the clan was my family. It's horrifying what the Master is doing, but what I really couldn't agree with was the cold blooded murder and hatred for the champion: Link. I could understand not agreeing with everything the Sheikah believed in, but having such a hatred for the royal family that they would go to murder them..well, I just couldn't go along with it. I want to make a change for the better before they forced me to kill. So, I formally spoke to the Master, saying that I needed to take my own journey into the wilds and basically 'find myself.' I told them I wasn't sure when I'd be coming back, so you see, I haven't formally left the clan, but having met Link, I know for certain I don't want to go back there with how the clan is right now." What Col really wanted was to possibly reform the clan and make a step in the right direction, but with so many in the ranks completely loyal to Kohga, he wasn't sure how well his word would be received. Quite likely, he'd be labeled a traitor. He watched Sidon carefully, taking in each nod and look of contemplation.

"I see. I can tell you speak sincerely. You're the kind of person to not hide much about yourself, though I can't help but feel there's more. So, do you have any other Yiga tracking you at all? Have you run into any that recognized you? Or any that would do anything to drag you back into the clan?" He had to hand it to Sidon, he was perceptive.

"Well, I did have a slight run in with one who recognized him, but I got out of there quickly. However, I fear for a group of them that may be looking for me. You see, I had a close friend who looked up to me for a long time. I was always slightly better than him at combat, and we'd train together a lot. His name is Kai, and he was really broken up about my leaving. He vowed that he'd bring me back to the clan, saying with the Yiga is where my destiny lies. If he finds out I'm helping the champion, the Yiga's sworn enemy, I'm not sure what he'll do. I think about it every single day. I don't think he'll listen to anything I have to say." Col grit his teeth at remembering Kai. There was no way he'd understand. If it came down to it, it would be a fight to the death. He should've just cut ties with the Yiga completely, but maybe in a way, that would've been a worse outcome.

"You're a strong fighter, that I can tell. With that fierce look in your eyes, I know you have a lot of strength within you. Though we've just met, I think I can trust you to protect Link when he needs you. There will probably come a time when Link will need to take on your Master, and you'll have to deal with Kai. You ran away when you needed to, but you can't forever. So, are you ready for when that time comes? Most likely, it'll be a huge change for you as well as the whole Yiga clan. I'm sure it'll be a change for the better, but I can't predict the future. Who knows what will happen, but you have to be ready for when it does happen." Sidon scooched closer to him, placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "I admire your defiant look in the face of adversity. I'm sure it was scary for you when your past allegiance to the Yiga was exposed, but you have Link on your side and me as well. So, be brave!" Sidon gave him one of his trademark smiles of encouragement, and Col found it near impossible not to feel empowered and smile.

"Well, I'll try my best, Prince Sidon. I'll trust myself to know what to do when the time comes. Right now, I'm certain my place is by Link's side no matter what happens. It frustrates me when something like this happens where I can't be there to help him." He gestured to Shatterback Point way up towards the sky. "But I know he'll be fine. I gotta do what I can."

"I can tell there's something special between you two. I saw how he was able to comfort you back there without even having to say a word." He could've sworn he saw Sidon wink at him before getting up. "Come! Let's wait for him!"

With his face feeling like it was on fire, Col followed after him, cursing under his breath yet again.


	8. Chapter 8

Col was extremely apprehensive of just letting Link go into that colossal Divine Beast by himself. However, whenever he tried to voice his opinion on it, he was met with a bunch of other voices saying how only Link could do this.

"He has the Sheikah slate..Mipha had a connection with him..only he can free her."

He still had no idea who Mipha was besides being one of the champions who died in the great battle long ago against the Calamity. Eventually, he just accepted it, knowing there wasn't much he could do to change things. He had been a part of the Yiga clan. Of course they wouldn't fully trust him..if ever, but that was the fate he accepted. It was why he had chosen wander the wilds on his own. He wanted to live out the rest of his life in as much peace as he could manage or until the world fell apart. But of course, he had to run into the hero of legend. He still wasn't quite sure what Link saw in him. At first, he had thought it was simply out of gratitude for saving him, but Link continued to let him stick around, even joining him on his quest.

Now, he sat on the edge of a cliff, looking over the Zora domain and Link as he made his way to the Divine Beast. The downpour continued as it always did. Col shivered a bit as the water began to soak through his clothes. It was a feeling he had gotten used to by now. His body would be fine. The chain mail underneath might get a bit uncomfortable, but he could start a fire and dry it out later.

There was a moment of eerie calm as Link was in there. The rain continued, but there was no wind. Everything seemed completely still around him. He changed his focus from Rutah to Hyrule castle way in the distance. It was barely discernible, but knowing these lands like the back of his hand, he knew it was there. A flash of light suddenly emanated from it like a beacon. Col's entire body tensed up, having never seen it do that before. It was usually surrounded by an oppressive, dark aura, but this..this was a brilliant light. Along with the flash, there was a sudden voice that pierced through his mind along with an image. For a moment, he saw a young woman surrounded by light, but as suddenly as it came, it was soon gone.

"Help him..please." The voice had said in a whisper.

"What the hell.." Col muttered to himself. His eyes remained fixated at where the castle was, but no other visions or voices came to him. "It couldn't be..maybe the princess is still alive..like Link.." He found it near impossible for her to be alive still within that castle. He himself could barely get close to it without feeling mind numbing dread wash over him, and there were the Guardians as well. Was it a warning for what Link was doing now or merely a request for the quest Link was on? Col found it hurt his head to think over all the meanings. Link should be able to handle Rutah and free Mipha. Besides, if he tried to run up to it, it might fire on him or more likely, the Zora would stop him before he could get close.

It seemed like ages before something actually happened. Rutah raised up its trunk, and Col nearly froze, thinking it was about to start firing weapons, but it pointed it right at Hyrule Castle. A beam shot out, and it stayed just like that. Not long after, he spotted Link coming down from Rutah. He looked okay but rather beat up. Col's sigh of relief didn't last long as he saw a group of Lizalfos closing in on him. He watched as Link weakly held up his sword.

"No! That's not fair at all!"

Without even thinking, Col drew his sword and started skidding down the hill. He utilized his teleportation technique, poofing frequently to get closer. Before the first one could make a strike at Link, Col intercepted. There was a clang as metal blades crashed together. Col teleported again, pushing the Lizalfo right off the cliff. Not even daring to take a break, he went at the other ones, gritting his teeth as he fought back with all he had. Poof, poof, poof. All that was left were weapons strewn about the ground, and Col still clutching at his sword, panting and trying his best to not collapse. He didn't know why he always fought so fiercely to protect Link. When it came to protecting him, it was like his body was possessed by something fierce, and he'd throw himself into a fight, not caring how powerful the enemy was. It was unlike him. Before, he was always careful and chose his battles with strategy in mind. If he could avoid a fight, he would. But with Link..he wanted to fight no matter what. What..what was this?

"Col.." A soft voice behind him snapped him away from his own thoughts. Lizalfo blood still dripped down from his sword, mixing with the rain. He was sure he had some splattered on him, and he probably looked more like a monster right now. He hesitantly turned around to face Link, still catching his breath. His body felt like it was on fire from teleporting too much.

"I..I'm sorry. I got carried away. You probably could've taken care of them." Col looked down towards the ground, finding it best to focus there. His breath caught in his throat as he felt warm hands cupping his cheeks and lifting his face up.

"Don't be. I'm grateful. I had a rough fight in there and trying to fight them all would have been careless. You protected me, so thank you." Col felt like the warmth from Link's hands alone could heal him. Without even really thinking about it, he placed a hand over one of Link's. With the gentlest touch he could manage, he took a hold of the hand and knelt on one knee.

"It's an honor to protect the hero." He placed a kiss on his knuckles much like one would do for royalty. He stayed calm and collected on the outside, but he was a mess on the inside, feeling like his heart was going to beat out of his chest. That whimsical little laugh from Link wasn't helping at all.

"Thank you, Col. It's nice to be protected for once."

Col felt another warmth wash over him, but it was from something else. Gazing up, he saw that the sun had come out. The gloomy clouds that usually hung over this place were gone as was the rain. The lakes around them sparkled even.

"Wow, I don't think I've ever seen this place look so beautiful. I mean..I enjoy the rain yeah, but this definitely changes the look of it." Col managed to get himself to stand up again.

"Yes. Rutah is free now, so the rainy weather has stopped. The Zora are safe..well for now anyway. My quest here is done. I just need to go talk to the king again, and we can head out. You can stay here and wait if you'd like." Prince Sidon had accepted Col, but he knew the others weren't as forgiving.

"No, I'll come with you. I'm not going to change peoples' minds by being a loner

forever." Col was surprised as Link held out his hand to him. Even more surprising was how easily he held his hand now.

"Keep it together," he thought to himself.


	9. Chapter 9

A gentle breeze wafted through the valley as Col rode along with Link on his horse. When he was on his own, he mostly stuck to travelling around on foot, using a wild horse every now and then if he needed to travel far, but since he avoided using the main paths and roads, on foot was much easier. However, it was nice to be able to be off his feet. Of course, the positioning of two people on a horse didn't help with certain...feelings. He sat in the back with his arms wrapped around Link's torso to keep from falling off. He was glad to be behind him so he couldn't see how much he was blushing right now. According to Link, they were heading for the Gerudo desert next which only worsened Col's nerves.

"Great. I'm sure it'll be fun." He had responded, faking a smile.

In all his travels, that had been the one place he had actively avoided for fear of running into old friends or even the master himself. For now, he distracted himself by staring at the scenery. It was around midday as the sun shone directly above them, casting light upon the mountains and valley. The birds and animals peeked out from the shade of the trees, wanting to catch some of its warmth.

He glanced over when he felt the horse slow down and eventually stop. His ears perked up at the sound of running water, seeing a clear pool that a waterfall cascading down a cliff face was running into.

"Let's take a break. It doesn't feel too good to sit on a saddle for too long," Link said, hopping off the horse.

"R-right, a break does sound nice." Luckily the horse seemed content with staying in the same area as them. He smiled softly as he pet her mane. "Oh, I didn't ask yet, bur does this horse have a name?"

"Yeah, it's Epona. She's my most loyal horse."

Col looked over for a moment at the sound of his voice, humming to himself at how nice it always sounded. However, he turned away a split second after. Link had completely taken off all his clothes. The resounding splash afterwards indicated he had jumped into the pond. Well, he supposed there wasn't much of a point in getting their clothes wet after all. The heat on his face only grew as his mind wandered. No, no, they were just two guys swimming together. That's all. Hearing encouragements from Link, Col began to take his clothes off at a painstakingly slow pace. His pants were last. The cool breeze from the mountains made him shiver as it swept past his bare skin. With a deep breath and digging down deep to find some courage, he finally turned around, taking a running start and jumping right in. If he were to simply walk in, it would take just as long as taking his clothes off. There was no point in delaying this any longer. He was met by a giggle from Link as the splash had caught him off guard. Now that he was promptly soaked, he pulled his hair out of its usual ponytail.

"I'll get you back for that," he challenged, swimming up to him and sending a splash his way. Even in his embarrassed state, Col wasn't about to back down from a challenge. In a quick reaction, he teleported out of the way, ending up a little bit to the right yet still getting some of the water in his face.

"Well, you got me a little bit, so I suppose that's fair."

"Aw, come on. Teleporting isn't fair." Link pouted but still looked as determined as ever. Col always appreciated that hopeful gleam in his eyes. He hoped that he'd never see that gleam leave his eyes..ever.

"Think of it as an added challenge. It'll help you fight active Yiga clan members more efficiently, yeah? I mean, I know their fighting style better than anyone since I used to be one. You can think of me as your coach in a way."

With a nod from Link, the two of them counted down and began their game. Link's aim fell a bit short in the beginning as Col started a teleporting pattern, mixing it up every now and then. However, he took notice of just how fast Link picked up on things and learned. In a few minutes, he had learned one of Col's patterns, getting him a few times with the water. Gritting his teeth, Col found himself having to constantly be on guard and mix things up, diving underwater sometimes.

They both decided to stop when neither of them could hardly stand, panting heavily. Damn, Col supposed he wasn't the hero of legend for no reason. Of course, he had tamed a Divine Beast all on his own. Link held a hand out as a sign of a truce. In the middle of leaning in to take it, Col made a noise as his foot came in contact with a large rock underwater, his momentum making him fall right towards Link.

"Oh no, oh no, oh no.." He thought to himself. There was no way he could stop this without twisting his ankle. He watched in dread as his face came closer and closer to Link's until he fell on top of him, sending them both toppling into the water. He was prepared to get up right away, but he froze as he felt two arms wrap around him, most likely to help steady him or maybe reassure..but STILL. Col used his own arms to prop himself up some. He could only pant and look down at Link who was pinned underneath him. And they..oh gods..they were both completely nude too. Col felt like he was about to die right there as his face heated up in an instant. Link merely stared up at him with those sparkling eyes and smile like this was a completely normal thing, though he could've sworn he saw a hint of blush on his cheeks.

"You alright, Col?" Link asked, cocking his head to the side. "You should be careful of the rocks on the bottom. I wouldn't want you to get injured by accident."

Col shivered as felt his hands rub soothingly along his back. He gave a quick nod and got off of him as soon as he could. He wasn't sure how much more of that he could stand.

"I'm okay. Sorry for falling on you like that. Good thing we're both pretty tough, right?" Col cleared his throat and offered his hand to Link, pulling him back up on his feet.

"No worries. I didn't mind at all." Col backed up a few steps when Link followed that with a wink. "Well, let's get dressed and head out."

As Col got his clothes back on, he kept grimacing at just how much Link's little gestures affected him so much. He couldn't tell if he was actually flirting or if he was just being friendly. And man, he hated not being able to figure someone out.

The ride to the next village went as it usually did with casual chit chat here and there. Once they arrived, they found the nearest inn, setting their stuff up in a room.

"I'm just going to chill outside for a bit. I'll be back soon," Col said as he slipped his coat back on. Link nodded sleepily and settled back down in his bed, utterly exhausted.

Col chuckled to himself, admiring him for a few moments before going outside. A crescent moon loomed overhead with stars speckling the dark sky. The air about the village was peaceful. There wasn't even a hint of a breeze. It was almost enough to make one forget about the Calamity looming in the distance. Sometimes, Col wished time could just stand still, and it could always be like this. Everyone would have time to rebuild and live peaceful lives, but of course, this world wasn't so forgiving. He walked a little ways to the outskirts of the village, taking a seat on a rock that overlooked some rolling hills. If any monsters appeared, he could use them as practice, having brought his sword with him as well.

It was quiet for a while, leaving Col to his thoughts as he meditated. However, the hair on the back of his neck bristled when he felt a presence coming closer and closer. There wasn't an intent to kill, but it was intimidating all the same. Yet, it was also familiar..another Yiga clan member? He knew this presence.

With a hand on the hilt of his sword, Col whipped around, suddenly on his feet. His breath caught in his throat as he saw someone all too familiar and a reminder of his past, a past he had wanted to run from.

"K-Kai?" The name came out in exasperated breaths. A sense of panic kept him still. It seemed his fight or flight instincts weren't sure what to do. "How..how did you find me?" he asked once he found his voice.

"It was easy. We have a bond after all even if you want it broken."


	10. Chapter 10

Link and Col stayed on horseback until they reached the mountains overlooking the Gerudo desert. Col remained mostly silent through the journey, feeling his heart ache more and more as they drew closer. How long would they be able to be out there until the Yiga clan eventually found him. Knowing Master Kohga, he would accept him back with open arms..all of them would. They would never truly let him go. Col figured that even though he said he needed time to himself, and he couldn't be a part of this anymore, they had never really believed that. Now, he was going to be just a walk away from the hideout with the hero with him. No matter what..he would protect Link. This was a crossroads..a test. Would he stay by Link's side or go back to the Yiga? Col chewed at his bottom lip just thinking about it.

The hot, dry air from the desert blew past them once they reached the top of the mountains. The colossal shadow of the Divine Beast stomping around down there could be seen faintly through the cloud of sand it created. It was rather eerie like a moving giant castle.

"I suppose we should change out of our current clothes, otherwise we won't last long in the heat." Col's face burned as he watched Link nonchalantly starting to take his clothes off right there. Col, on the other hand, went behind a tree for a bit more privacy. Sure, they had just seen each other nearly naked while swimming, but..this was different, at least that was what he kept telling himself. While he had been in Gerudo when he first started off his journey, Col had picked up a desert voe outfit on the outskirts of the town since men were barred from entering. He had always looked up to the Gerudo women and wouldn't ever want to intentionally piss them off seeing as how much they hated the Yiga. He had forgotten just how revealing this outfit was, but he supposed it was suited for the desert. Once he slipped the other boot on, he shyly walked out with most of his bare chest revealed for all the world to see. Link's cheeks turned pink as he looked him over: there was only a mere strap across his chest along with the arm gauntlets. Upon seeing Link in a Gerudo outfit, Col nearly fell over.

"Planning on sneaking into the town..I'm guessing?" He was definitely wearing a Gerudo woman's outfit with the fabric across his face and chest. He did..look really pretty actually.

"Yeah, I mean, they don't let men in, right? Do I look the part?"

Col could've died right there at the cute little turn he did, quickly nodding his head. "Yeah, it look good on you. I mean, I'm not old fashioned. I think people should be able to wear what they want, you know?"

"Totally! You, um..look really handsome..by the way." Link's face was nearly completely red at this point. Col managed to cough out a thank you, feeling even more exposed now.

"We should get going while the sun's still out."

Col mentally prepared himself while Link got his glider ready. He had hoped that another glider flight was something he'd never have to do again, but here they were. As Link readied himself at the edge of the cliff, Col clung onto him with an iron grip, not caring about how embarrassing this position was at the moment.

He clung onto Link wildly as the ground left their feet with nothing beneath them but the desert below. While Col squeezed his eyes shut and hoped it would be over soon, Link was having the time of his life, grinning as the wind blew through his hair. The desert expanded ahead of them: an endless landscape of sand and dunes. Thanks to a tailwind, Link was able to land them near to the oasis with Col landing in a heap once he let go of Link. He coughed and sputtered as sand went into his mouth, wiping his tongue on the back of his hand.

"You're never going to enjoy flying, are you?" Link laughed, walking over and gingerly patting his back.

"Ugh, it doesn't help that I'm showing so much skin." The sand had scraped against his back and chest upon falling, and the heat from the sun wasn't helping. For a second, Col stared off at the canyons in the distance. Somewhere in there was the Yiga hideout. He knew they'd be close to it but..not THAT close.

"Something wrong?" Link moved to kneel in front of him, gently cupping his cheek to check for any injuries. Col immediately glanced away, not able to look him in the eyes in a position like this.

"N-no, I'm fine. It's just.." Link knew he had been a part of the Yiga. It was no secret. Maybe..he should tell him.. "I-it's nothing."

Once they arrived at the oasis, Col immediately went to the water, splashing it on the spots on his body that burned. The cool water was sweet relief, and if there weren't other people around, he'd strip down and jump right in.

"Hey, Col. I was wondering..do you know where you come from? The way you look in those clothes, I could peg you for part Gerudo." Link sat down by the edge of the pool with him, dipping his toes into the water.

"Well, I don't think I'm part Gerudo, though I'm flattered nonetheless. To be honest, I don't really know. All I ever knew was the Yiga. I found out that they take children when they're young to be a part of the clan, so I could've come from anywhere really. I know I'm Hylian because of my ears." He traced a finger along his own pointed ears.

"It doesn't really matter all that much. I was just curious." Link couldn't help but admire him in that outfit. The gold really complimented his dark skin well. He couldn't seem to look away. "Well, I'll go see if I can get into the town and figure out my mission. I'd invite you to come with, but..they probably won't let you in, right?"

"Probably not. I look much too masculine," Col chuckled. Without really thinking, he took Link's hand, holding it gently. "Be safe. I'll be right here."

Col watched him scamper off with longing eyes. For the time being, he scooched over so he was under the shade of a palm tree, sighing in relief. Unstrapping his scabbard from his belt, he leaned the sword against the trunk, trying his best to relax now that he was out of the sun. Despite the efforts, the hideout hidden in the canyons was like a phantom in his mind. He could practically feel the presence there. He really hoped this next mission wouldn't involve the Yiga in any way.

Col peeked one eye open when he heard footsteps closing in on him. Instinctively, he reached for his sword but stopped when he saw a Gerudo woman walking towards him. She looked rather young, probably around his age. There were two others that were eying him too, leaving a few travelers that had been talking to them.

"A voe who dresses in our fashion. The clothes suit you," she said with a slight bow that Col returned.

"Well, it does help to keep cool, and thank you." Col scooted over some when it looked like she wanted to join him in sitting under the shade.

"I'm Nogari by the way."

"Col." Col was still on edge, knowing how the Gerudo were about Yiga, though he supposed he looked ordinary enough. It's not like he was very memorable as a Yiga with the mask and all. He had ensured it further by cutting his hair.

"You're a Hylian, aren't you? Where do you come from?" Nogari asked with curious eyes. Col happily accepted when she offered him a fruit.

"Yes, I am. I, uh, come from the shores of the southern parts." He figured that was the most believable with how he looked.

"So, you've seen the ocean? What's it like?" Nogari became even more excited on hearing that. "I haven't left the desert yet. This oasis is all I know when it comes to water, but I'm hoping to make my journey soon. I just love hearing the stories the travelers have."

Col glanced over to the two travelers who were glaring right at him. "Looks like those two are pretty mad. They probably think I stole you away."

"Don't mind them. You're much more..easy on the eyes, and you wear our clothes, so that already gives you an advantage." Col blushed at the wink she gave him, distracting himself by eating the fruit.

"A-anyways, yes, I've seen the ocean. It's kind of like this desert: huge and looking like it never ends. It can be daunting, but it can also be very beautiful. I'd love to journey out and see what's on the other side someday."

"I suppose to a traveller who has seen most of the world, it can seem rather small. I hope to be like that someday," Nogari sighed, rubbing her fingers together. Col could hear the quick, thrumming beats of her heart.

"You should! Travelling is great, and you can meet some interesting people. It's a good way to find yourself and know where you want to be..who you want to be." He placed a hand over his own heart. For a long time, he had been lost, simply wandering around the wilds until that fated encounter where he met Link. Nogari seemed to have a lot in common with him. He knew the feeling of being trapped and unsure from his time with the Yiga clan.

"Yes, you're right. And who knows..maybe I'll come to find that this is where my true home is and return, but I'll never realize that until I go elsewhere."

Col gasped as she suddenly turned and held his hands. "Thank you, Col, for your wisdom. You've helped me figure out my own conviction." Her face was really close now, and Col ignored the instinct to instantly back up.

"Oh, r-really? Y-you're welcome. Just a traveller sharing his experiences, you know."

Nogari held his hands for a few minutes with a look of concentration as if she was trying to figure something out before letting go with a gasp. "I'm sorry. I should've asked you if you already had a special someone. I can tell by your quickened heartbeat and look of uncertainty. But thank you for being nice."

"It's no big deal! Really! You..really figured that out?" Col should've figured with those sharp eyes of hers. He covered his own mouth at admitting to it. Nogari's laugh was like bells in the wind, rather amused by his reaction.

"Of course. So, what is this person like? I love talking about romance."

"W-well, you see...I haven't actually officially asked him yet. It's still..a crush, but I do hope he likes me back..in that way." In his head, thinking about his feelings came easily, but putting them into words..that was a different story.

"Ah, a pining romance. Well, my advice is if you're certain he feels the same way, then you should ask him. If not, it may never happen. You need to seize it and be unafraid of rejection." She clenched her fist to emphasize her point. "I know it's easier said than done, but you'll feel better if you finally get it off your chest."

The other Gerudos that were around started to gather around them, asking Nogari about the situation in their language. Col's cheeks burned as he watched them talk to her, glancing at him from time to time.

"Be strong and brave. Tell him how you feel." One of them patted his back rather harshly causing him to cough with a hearty laugh. All the others nodded in agreement. As embarrassing as it was, the sense of strong community and encouragement here made Col smile, smirking at the travellers that were still glaring at him. They were right. Maybe he should just take the chance because he had no idea how things were going to go down with Master Kohga.

As he continued to wait for Link, he talked and laughed with the Gerudo, happily accepting the fruits they offered him.

"Hey, can I adopt this voe? I like him," one of the older Gerudo laughed, catching Col's head in her arm. Col grinned from ear to ear, rather enjoying the friendly Gerudo affection. For a moment, he imagined a life like this: just a peaceful one living amongst the Gerudo.


End file.
